


Oh.

by Halegirl06



Series: A/B/O Dynamics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura, Alpha Scott, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek has a stutter, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, OOC Derek, Omega Derek, Omega Liam, Romance, Shy Derek, as in he's really cuddly and sweet, mentioned Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halegirl06/pseuds/Halegirl06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, who is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Derek paused. "U-Um... An alpha?" he hinted, nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I going to have to guess?" Stiles teased. Derek looked down, smiling before he nodded. "Okay, alpha. Is he in our grade?" Derek nodded. "Do I know him?" He nodded again. "Okay... Hmm... How well do I know him?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"U-Um, re-really well," Derek offered.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. "Is it Scott?" Derek shook his head vehemently. "So it's someone who's single?" Derek nodded. "Isaac?" That was the only person he could think of. Derek shook his head. "Then who else would - " It dawned on him. "Oh."</p><p>(Rated mature for mentions of heats and swearing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh.

Derek swallowed thickly, sitting down in the seat adjacent to Lydia's. They were in lunch together, along with the rest of their friends. Being an omega, however, he considered the fact that they had a lunch together a huge relief.

  
Omegas, in this day and age, were quite... rare. Currently, there were only ten in Beacon Hills alone - and he knew two of them, if he was including himself. Liam Dunbar, a sophomore.

  
Before the mid 20th century, omegas were considered to be weak, a lower class person. They were treated as slaves, basically just beings to carry children. Now, however, the oppression has ben greatly reduced. Of course, there are alphas and betas out there who still believe those things, but are few and far between. Most people nowadays accepted omegas, even though they were still considered delicate and something to take care of.

  
Derek was no exception. He was around 5'4", lean, and quite attractive. He had green eyes, black hair, and had straight As in all of his classes. He had his heats every six months, (give-or-take), stuttered, and had chronic blushing, unfortunately.

  
But, there was one thing about Derek that stood out above all others - he was ridiculously in love with Stiles Stilinski, alpha, junior, and co-captain of the lacrosse team for the Beacon Hills Cyclones. Of course, everyone but Stiles knew about Derek's feelings. Of course, it wasn't public knowledge, but everyone who was close to Derek knew.

  
So, when Stiles sat down next to him, as usual, he blushed, hard, and gave a small wave. Stiles smiled back at him, before his attention was turned to Scott, Liam, Kira, Isaac, Lydia, Boyd, and Erica as they all sat down at the table. Laura was the last to join. Being Derek's older sister, and an alpha, Laura was entrusted by their mother, Talia, to make sure Derek was alright, being the 'fragile omega' he was.

  
"..So as I was saying, I mean, it has to be fun, y'know? Being that freaking horny," Erica said, biting into an apple. Derek raised an eyebrow. Erica's eyes flicked to his. "What? C'mon, you've gotta love your heats, Derek."

  
His eyes widened, and his cheeks reddened rapidly. He shared a look at Liam, who looked disapproving of Erica. "I-I..." he stuttered, before clearing his throat. "I really don't..." Liam continued his sentence.

  
"Heats fucking suck, okay?" he said with a tone of finality, and Derek nodded in agreement. Erica's jaw dropped.

  
"What? Come on, they have to be awesome! You guys always smell amazing, and the sex must be fantastic," she said, denying what Liam and Derek had said.

  
"Uh, no, they're pure hell. Do you want me to go into detail? I mean, honestly, our body's are freaking punishing us for not having kids twice a year, and it actually hurts! It hurts and it hurts until we get fucked, and even then it doesn't freaking stop for long," Liam said, narrowing his eyes.

  
"Hurts as in pure agony, as in pain, or hurts as in, holy fuck yes?"

  
"Pure fucking agony, Erica," Liam spat, glaring. Scott rested an arm around his shoulders, anchoring him in case his I.E.D. decided to make an appearance.  
"It can't be that bad," she rolls her eyes. Scott finally pipes up from his spot next to his omega.

  
"Have you ever been with an omega during their heat?" he asked. "I tried taking Liam's pain, once, and it was awful. Just seeing an omega in heat is just... It's pure instinct, Erica, the wolf side completely taking over. There's just the primal need to procreate. And it makes your own wolf begin to take over - it's awful. Neither person can give their consent to anything anymore." At the end of what he was saying, Scott buried his nose in Liam's hair, kissing his temple sweetly. The omega smiled, looking at his alpha fondly.

  
Stiles looked up from his food. "Is it really that bad?" he asked, the question directed towards Derek.

  
"U-Uh, I-I mean, yea-yeah," he stuttered, blushing in embarrassment at his lack of an ability to vocalize what he wanted. Laura smiled at him encouragingly. She knew how hard it could be to speak sometimes, and having Stiles, the alpha he's been in love with for years, talk to him so casually? It didn't help much, even though Derek appreciated the action. A lot.

  
"What does it feel like?" Stiles asked, curious. Lydia's eyes widened, and she kicked him from underneath the table. He winced. "Ow! I was just curious, jeez," he said. Derek smiled softly.

  
"It's okay. It jus-just burns, k-kind of," he said, meek.

  
Liam piped up once again. "And you get, like, super horny. Not even kidding." Derek blushed, looking down. "As in, the horniest ever, and jerking off does absolutely nothing - "

  
"Okay!" Isaac interrupted. "I think we get the picture! Can we change the subject, please?" he begged, gesturing with his fork for emphasis.

  
"Well, why don't we talk about crushes?" Laura smirked, winking at Derek.

  
"Th-That isn't much of a change, Lau-Laura," he pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

  
"But it's interesting, little bro'! How about we go around the table, and say who we like. I'll even go first!" she offered, eyes gleaming mischievously.

  
"I don't know... It's kind of a personal topic," Stiles added. "Plus, Liam, Scott, Erica, Lydia, and Boyd are already mated," he said.

  
"Then we'll just do it with me, Derek, Kira, Isaac, and you," she grinned.

  
"U-Um, how about n-not - "

  
"Oh, c'mon, Derek! Don't be such an omega," Laura whined. Derek's eyes narrowed.

  
"I am an omega, Laura," he said, without stutter. She knew he was always offended when she said something stereotypical.

  
"Fine. Then I'll just guess. And if I say the wrong person, deny it, and don't say anything if I'm right. We'll start with Derek."

  
His eyes widened. "L-Laura, d-don - "

  
"Boyd?" she teased.

  
"Wha - no - I - "

  
"Jackson?"

  
"Laur - "

  
"Danny?"

  
"Stop!" he exclaimed; he knew that she knew who Derek liked. And wouldn't mind telling the whole world.

  
"How about Stiles?" Laura taunted. Derek was red in the face, and Scott finally stepped in.

  
"Laura, I think that's enough," he said, ever the good alpha. He knew how distressed omegas could get, especially since he had been mated to Liam for almost three months.

  
"I was just having some fun, jeez," Laura sulked. "Derek was the one being a buzz kill. He knew I was joking," she said.

  
"That doesn't mean you had to taunt him about something personal," Scott said.

  
"And you al-already know wh-who I like, L-Laura," Derek said. She rolled her eyes.

  
"Yeah, and I'm trying to help you out! The more people who know, the better chance you have he finds out!" she pointed out. Derek shook his head.

  
"No, the m-more people wh-who find out, t-the m-more emba-embarrassing it is."

  
With that, Derek slid his tray of food away from him, stood up, and walked outside. Laura groaned and banged her head on the table a few times before sitting still. "I am the worst familial alpha ever," she mumbled. Erica rubbed her back. "I should go talk to him." She lifted her head up from the table, but Stiles held a hand up to stop her.

  
"No, it's okay, I'll get him."

 

* * *

 

  
"Hey," Stiles said, sitting down next to Derek on the bench. They were at the side of the school building, just able to see the elementary schoolers playing for recess. Derek inhaled sharply.

  
"H-Hi, St-Stiles," he said, cursing his vocal cords.

  
"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, resting a hand on Derek's arm. He felt an electric shock pulse through him and swallowed nervously.  
"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine."

  
Stiles nodded. "So..." he paused. "...who do you like?" he asked, hesitant.

  
Derek winced, and Stiles took notice.

  
"Sorry - that was mean. You don't have to answer that, Laura was just butchering you about it - "

  
"It's okay," Derek cut him off. Then he realized that he, an omega, had just interrupted an alpha, and his eyes widened. "S-S-Sorry - I - "

  
"No, no, it's okay. I don't believe in that holier-than-thou crap, it's fine," Stiles chuckled. "You seriously don't need to tell me, though... But I would totally help you two get together if you do," he sing-songed. Derek laughed.

  
"No, I already know he doesn't f-feel the same way ab-about me," he said, smiling sadly.

  
"Did you tell him how you felt?"

  
"W-Well, no, b-but he likes som-someone else, I'm p-pretty su-sure," Derek said.

  
"You never know until you ask," Stiles said, encouraging.

  
"Th-Thanks, but I-I don't think I n-need to."

  
"Well, who is it?"

  
Derek paused. "U-Um... An alpha?" he hinted, nervous.

  
"Am I going to have to guess?" Stiles teased. Derek looked down, smiling before he nodded. "Okay, alpha. Is he in our grade?" Derek nodded. "Do I know him?" He nodded again. "Okay... Hmm... How well do I know him?" he asked.

  
"U-Um, re-really well," Derek offered.

  
Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. "Is it Scott?" Derek shook his head vehemently. "So it's someone who's single?" Derek nodded. "Isaac?" That was the only person he could think of. Derek shook his head. "Then who else would - " It dawned on him. "Oh."

  
Stiles looked over to see Derek fiddling with the hem of his shirt, looking down, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Stiles smiled.

  
"Can I kiss you?" he asked, turning so he was facing Derek, whose head shot up at the question, eyes wide.

  
"I-I - U-Um - I-I've n-nev-never ki-kiss - "

  
Stiles cut him off. "I can teach you," he said. Derek nodded his head, the movement almost invisible. Stiles grinned. "Well, first you get close," he started, sliding next to Derek until their legs were touching. He could hear the omega's heart rate skyrocket at the touch. "Then, you lean foreward," he placed his forehead on Derek's, "part your lips," Derek did so, "close your eyes," Derek looked at Stiles calculatingly, then hesitantly shut his eyes, "and, then, you just follow my lead."

  
Stiles tilted Derek's chin up and finally placed his lips on his. It felt amazing.

  
Not knowing where to put his hands, Derek left them at his sides, until Stiles pulled away briefly in order to pick up his arms and hook them around his neck. Shy, Derek swallowed, then slowly leaned foreward and connected their lips again, for a bried moment. When he pulled back, his forehead rested against Stiles'.

  
"See?" Stiles whispered. "You're a natural."

  
Derek smiled, and let Stiles connect their lips for the third time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Random plot bunny, OOC Derek.. but hey, not too bad of a fic?
> 
> ...Yeah...
> 
> Enjoyed this story? Buy me a coffee: Ko-fi.com/readwritecomplain


End file.
